Kiss the Girl
by leighann415
Summary: David's school does a production of "Little Mermaid," and he worries about having to kiss a girl. Birthday story for Aria (crazysockmonkeys)! *hugs*


**Author's Note:** This is a late birthday story for the wonderful Aria (crazysockmonkeys). I hope you like it! :) I thought I lost it when my computer wouldn't work right, but now I fixed it, and here it is. Hope you had an awesome birthday! *hugs* for the continued support & friendship!

* * *

Daphne waited for the door to turn. Usually, this was her favorite part of the day, waiting for either Niles or David to come home. Niles sometimes picked David up from school, and this was one of those days.

She heard the familiar sound of the doorknob turning, and her heart did flipflops at the thought of Niles coming home. She loved the feeling, even more so now that she was pregnant with their second child. She put her hand down on her growing stomach and whispered, "Daddy's home."

The door opened, revealing a grinning Niles and David. "We're home!"

David rushed up to his mother and hugged her. This was, of course, getting to be no easy task. But she enjoyed it all the same.

"How was school today, sweetheart?" That was the question she usually asked David first every day. He was very good about telling his parents everything that happened at school. But something was different. She noticed a slight hesitation before David answered.

"About the usual."

Daphne raised her eyebrow. He couldn't fool her, and she knew it.

David sighed. "Oh, alright. I got cast in a play today, but I'm not happy about it."

Daphne was thrilled. "Cast in a play? David, that's wonderful!"

"But you don't know _what_ play it is. It's…" He screwed up his face, which made him more adorable. "_The Little Mermaid_!"

Daphne sighed. "Oh, that was one of me favorite fairytales when I was a little girl. Why, you'd be a handsome Prince Eric!"

"But that's just it. It's a _girl's_ show! I don't want to be in a _girl's_ show!"

Niles interrupted then. "Now, son. Sometimes, you have to do stuff that you don't want to. Or else you won't know what you're missing." He looked over at Daphne and grinned.

"But didn't people laugh at you at school, Dad, for being a sissy? What if that happens to me? And what are the guys gonna think?" David sighed, and plopped down on the fainting couch.

"Good luck getting out of this one," Daphne whispered to Niles. It was up to him to convince his son.

Niles sat next to him. "I know you would rather not do this play, and I can't say I blame you. But, there were other boys cast in it, weren't there?"

David rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I'm the one they picked for the prince. And…I have to kiss a girl! There's no way you're going to make me do this."

Niles knew he'd have a hard time getting David to do this, but it was all a part of being a father.

He said calmly, "Who says you have to kiss a girl?"

David laughed. And over in the corner, Daphne couldn't help but chuckle too. It always made her smile how much Niles didn't know about anything other than wine or opera.

"Come on, Dad! There's an entire _song_ called "Kiss the Girl!" What do you think that means?"

"I think it means that you'll be brave enough to try something new. Who knows, maybe you'll even _like_ acting. I know I always said I'd be an actor if I wasn't a psychiatrist."

Daphne slowly got up from the chair she was sitting in. It was harder and harder getting up these days. "I would be very happy to see my son being an actor. And whenever this little one is here, you'll have experiences to tell him or her about."

David sighed once more. He knew he wouldn't get his way, especially when his mom started talking about the baby. He had to admit, part of him wanted to do it.

"Oh, ok. Rehearsals are set to start in a few days. Maybe this _will_ be fun."

Niles and Daphne smiled at each other. Being a parent to a boy like David would always be their best accomplishment. Only time would tell if David was cut out to be an actor.

* * *

Day after day, as rehearsals went on, David would come home with story after story about the production. Daphne was so pleased that he seemed to be enjoying himself after all. But he still worried about having to kiss a girl.

Somehow, it got down to the week of the performance. The school was only doing one night of the performance, so as not to tire the kids out night after night.

As predicted, David was beside himself that week. Daphne knew he would be fine, ultimately though. It was herself that she worried about more. With the baby getting closer, she was having more pains and morning sickness than she ever had with David. It made her worried, of course. But she thought she could pull through it. At least for David's performance. She wanted to be there. She told Niles that the minute things wound down from this play, she would immediately go to the doctor.

David's costume made him look so handsome. Daphne sighed when he first tried it on, remarking that he looked even more like Niles.

David rolled his eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh, and chose to ignore the remark. His mom could be like that sometimes, lately, with the baby coming. He was more worried about remembering his lines, and of course, having to kiss a girl. The girl that played Ariel was nice to him. Julia was her name. David had known her ever since they've been going to school together. And he had to admit that she _was_ pretty, and the perfect fit for Ariel. Maybe kissing her won't be so bad after all.

The night of the performance finally came. David had to be at the gymnasium early, before the audience got there. Daphne was secretly glad that Niles offered to drive him over. It would give her a minute to sit down. Roz promised she'd come to pick up Daphne. Roz was looking forward to David's performance as much as Daphne was.

Daphne looked at her appearance in the mirror one last time. She chose a red dress, much like the one at the Snow Ball. If only she looked like she did then, with her huge stomach. But she knew it would be worth it.

The doorbell rang just then. Daphne strode over slowly to answer it. Roz smiled at her. "Ready to go see the first performance of David Martin Crane?"

Daphne managed a grin. "Don't be silly, Roz. It's just a little school play, that's all. It's not like David will be an actor after this."

"You never can tell. I have a feeling he'll take the world by storm!"

Daphne shrugged. "And I thought _I _was the one who was psychic."

Daphne turned out the lights, and locked the door, and the two of them left. They would be cutting it close.

But they arrived just on time. All the parents were there, getting into their seats, and talking nervously. It seemed like there was a nervous energy about the room. Daphne would have to fight to remain calm.

She spotted Niles after a few minutes. He stood, and immediately walked over to help her to a chair.

"You're looking beautiful tonight, my love."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "That can't possibly be true."

"But it is. I wouldn't be surprised if everybody here would think the same."

She punched him playfully on his arm. She never would get tired of hearing Niles complement her, despite her current condition.

"How was the ride over? Is David ready?" Daphne was nervous for her son. Acting could be a nerve-wracking experience, no matter what the stage.

Niles smiled. "We'll soon find out."

Just then, the lights dimmed, and the opening bars of music played. Daphne loved this show, and she would always treasure this experience.

Suddenly, the old school gym was transported to a wonderful atmosphere of the sea. The audience laughed with the singing crab, Sebastian, and even sang along in some parts.

Julia was wonderful as the mermaid Ariel. And not to anybody's surprise, David was dashing as Prince Eric. Daphne couldn't be more proud of her son than tonight.

Finally, the moment came for the "Kiss the Girl" song. Daphne could tell that David was a bundle of nerves.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her…_

Daphne always loved this song. As it went on, she could swear that she felt the baby kick to the music. She gasped.

Niles immediately took concern. "Do we need to get to the hospital?"

Daphne shook her head. "I think this baby likes the music! Here, feel."

Niles smiled as, sure enough, he felt a kick. "I think this little one wants to be here to see this."

Daphne grinned. "David is going to be the best big brother."

Just then, they realized they missed the big moment. "Niles, we missed it! How could we let that happen?"

"David will understand."

The performance went on, and suddenly, it came to the end. As Ariel gained her legs and voice back, she was allowed to live with Prince Eric forever.

As the final curtain came, the audience rose to their feet. Daphne spotted David immediately and grinned his way. He smiled back and waved. This was a special night for him, and Daphne didn't want to ruin it by telling him they missed his big moment.

After the final bows, there was punch and cookies for the cast and their parents.

David came running up to Niles and Daphne, exclaiming, "Mom, Dad, I did it! I kissed a girl."

Niles and Daphne looked sheepishly at each other. "You were wonderful, David. The best little Prince!" Daphne hugged her son. She would be glad when she could do this so easily again.

David looked at his mother. "I wish _they_ were here to see me." He pointed at Daphne's stomach. "I was thinking about that the whole time. That's what got me through the kissing."

Daphne knew she would break down in tears any moment. "Oh, David. You'll be the best big brother ever. And I promise you, he or she will know all about what they missed tonight!"

Suddenly, Julia ran over to the group then. "Hi, Eric!" She smiled teasingly.

David grinned back and said, "Ariel. These are my parents."

Julia smiled. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Crane. Nice to meet you."

Daphne shook the girl's hand. "You were the perfect Ariel!"

"Well, it was easy when I had David as the prince. Hey David, do you wanna come over to my house next weekend? We could maybe watch the _Little Mermaid_ movie!"

David looked at his parents shyly. He didn't want to admit that he became friends with Julia during their time together.

They nodded encouragingly. "Sure, ok. I'd like that."

Julia smiled and danced off to her parents. "Anyway. I'm glad you guys were here, at least. I wish Uncle Frasier could've been here."

"Don't worry. We'll tell him all about it, and show him the film." The school had filmed the entire performance for the families.

"I'm ready to go home. I can't wait to tell Grandpa all about it!" Martin & Ronee were out of town, and unable to attend the performance, much to their dismay.

As the three of them walked out, Daphne couldn't keep from smiling. She could hardly wait for the next new adventure to begin. As Ariel said, she didn't know when, or how, but she knew something was starting right now.

**The End**


End file.
